shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Wild Rabbit Soup
|chef = Satoshi Isshiki |primary ingredient = Wild Rabbit |cuisine type = Japanese |dish type = Suimono |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 248 |anime = }}Japanese Wild Rabbit Soup is a dish made by Satoshi Isshiki against Eishi Tsukasa during the 2nd Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description A traditional, clear Japanese soup known as a suimono served in traditional lacquer bowls. In order to address the challenge of incorporating wild rabbit in the dish similar to Sōma's Mincemeat Katsu. The soup or Suiji which is 7 parts rabbit-infused first dashi that contains kombu, water and wild rabbit meat, the other 3 parts uses clam juice. Satoshi wraps the meat with miso paste inside mochi to make it a Wan-dane for a tasty surprise! Once opened, the soup will change into a hearty miso soup, something unprecedented within conventional Japanese cuisine. Recipe Suiji * 7 Parts Rabbit-Infused First Dashi ** Kombu Dashi *** Kombu ** Water ** Sauteed Wild Rabbit Pieces * 3 Parts''' Clam Juice''' ** Clams Wan-dane * Boiled Mochi ** Sweet Rice Flour ** Wheat Flour *** Filling **** White Miso ***** Slowly Braised Scallions ***** Slowly Braised Wild Rabbit Meat Sui-kuchi * Yuzu Peel Wan-zuma * Flower Cut Carrots * Leafy Vegetables Real Facts * Suimono '''(吸い物) is one of the two basic Japanese soup types characterized by a clear, filtered stock. Although it is simple in taste, it demands meticulous preparation and the toppings used must be carefully balanced so that not only does it contribute to the harmony of the soup's taste, but aesthetics as well. This generally entails selecting seasonal ingredients by color combination and varying degrees of buoyancy. * 'Miso Soup '(味噌汁) is the other quintessinal Japanese soup that is perhaps more internationally recognized. As demonstrated in its frequent appearance in sushi restaurants and other Japanese establishments, miso soup is slightly more lenient than ''suimono ''as various ingredients can be used to increase its heartiness, such as root vegetables and pork. However, authentic miso soup itself generally follows aesthetic rules as well, making it just as challenging. The key factor to this soup lies in the miso, a fermented soybean paste that exists in varying degrees of color and flavor. ** '''Miso (みそ or 味噌) is a traditional Japanese seasoning produced by fermenting soybeans with salt and koji (the fungus Aspergillus oryzae) and sometimes rice, barley, or other ingredients. The result is a thick paste used for sauces and spreads, pickling vegetables or meats, and mixing with dashi soup stock to serve as miso soup called misoshiru (味噌汁), a Japanese culinary staple. High in protein and rich in vitamins and minerals, miso played an important nutritional role in feudal Japan. Miso is still widely used in Japan, both in traditional and modern cooking, and has been gaining worldwide interest.Wikipedia page on Miso Gallery Japanese Wild Rabbit Soup.png|The dish as served with the closed lid References Category:Dishes Category:Satoshi Isshiki Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Soup Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes